


Today

by SecondFromTheRight



Series: Missing Scenes [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode: s08e2 A Knight Of The Seven Kingdoms, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondFromTheRight/pseuds/SecondFromTheRight
Summary: “How do you sleep when you have those things in your head?” she’d asked Yoren once. Horrible things. "I’ve seen some pretty things too." Yoren had told her; she remembered as she turned over and looked at Gendry.When the horns blew, she didn’t startle, but Gendry did, out of sleep just like that night Yoren had told her his story. He sat up straight in one quick motion, just like he had then. Then he looked around, for her.“Arya,” He uttered, his voice laced with panic as he reached for her. “You could still go to the crypts. You could still –““I’m not afraid.” She repeated her words from that night so long ago, the night it first became just them and Yoren told them to run. She’d never run, neither had Gendry. It had been the first night they’d fought. They’d lost, but they’d survived. There would be no survival if they lost today, not for anyone. Her words weren't said in defence like then, only explanation.Added 8x2 scene.





	Today

**Author's Note:**

> I...was not expecting that! But I had to add something, after. Something that I probably would have preferred.
> 
> I know the episode hasn't aired everywhere so please, last call for spoilers.

She lay there awake, waiting. She’d laid awake so many times before, unable to sleep, but not like this. Not when she felt the most ready for battle she ever had, and the most alive she ever had. But watching Gendry sleep as she couldn’t wasn’t new. “How do you sleep when you have those things in your head?” she’d asked Yoren once. Horrible things. "I’ve seen some pretty things too." Yoren had told her; she remembered as she turned over and looked at Gendry.

When the horns blew, she didn’t startle, but Gendry did, out of sleep just like that night Yoren had told her his story. He sat up straight in one quick motion, just like he had then. Then he looked around, for her.

“Arya,” He uttered, his voice laced with panic as he reached for her. “You could still go to the crypts. You could still –“

“I’m not afraid.” She repeated her words from that night so long ago, the night it first became just them and Yoren told them to run. She’d never run, neither had Gendry. It had been the first night they’d fought. They’d lost, but they’d survived. There would be no survival if they lost today, not for anyone. Her words weren't said in defence like then, only explanation.

Looking down between them, he swallowed, giving a small nod over and over before he met her eyes again. “I am,” He whispered. “I just found you again.” He added, flicking back and forth to her eyes and away. They’d slept together but he was still uncomfortable with this. She was too. He was still unsure of his place, the insecurity of a bastard that never seemed to fully go away. And she – she’d never expected any of this. She’d never expected to love again, especially not like this. She’d never wanted to love like this, even before her world was broken apart and she'd lost herself. She – they – didn’t have time for it. It would weaken her, she’d take risks she couldn’t.

“We can fight,” She used his words this time, the reasoning he’d given Yoren, but it was we now. He sat back and stared at her, understanding her words, remembering. She hoped he remembered everything. She hoped he would remember this, if death was coming for her this day. “And we really can, now.” She said in a softer tone, staring into his eyes. Baratheon blue, and she’d had no idea. All this time.

Those eyes searched hers, his face so obviously giving away that there was so much more he wanted to say to her.

She’d had a list, a different kind of list, last night. Of things she wanted to make sure she had done before she died. She’d needed answers from The Hound, about why, to clear things in her own mind, her own past. To confirm that she was right to take him off her list. She’d needed a weapon made just for her, to let her fight the best way. And she’d wanted Gendry. It couldn’t have been just anybody, it had to be him, to reaffirm everything she’d been, from then till now. It was only now she realised she would have added something, if she could have. Show Gendry the Godswood, show him her home, truly show him all of her beyond the scars he'd kissed and ran his blacksmith hands over through the night.

“I’m not trying to stop you.” He tried to assure her with a shake of his head, apology on his lips, worried she’d think he was trying to keep her back from who she was, keep her from fighting with everyone else. Trying to explain that he accepted her. Knew her as she was, and accepted her. He was so easy to read, but she didn’t see it as a weakness; it was Gendry. He was honest and he was good.

She couldn’t help the smile she felt on her mouth, even as she knew there was still things he didn't know. “I know you’re not. You’re afraid,” she acknowledged, understanding he meant he was afraid for her as much as himself. Bringing up her hand, she stroked over his cheek. “I don’t want you to be,” she told him steadily as she watched her hand run over his skin. She wanted to tell him to stay by her side, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t be by anybody’s side today. She wanted to tell him they’d protect each other, like they had then, like they always had, but she couldn’t. She had one thing to do today and she had to do it alone. “But use it, Gendry. Use it to keep your wits, use it to stay alive.” She encouraged, meeting his eyes before she let her fingers move further to his jaw, his neck, as she pulled him towards her.

Gendry’s mouth met hers. She gave him back a tenderness she didn’t think she’d ever be capable of again, but there it was, right before battle, right before the possible end.

“Don’t die.” She whispered against his lips.

"As M'lady commands." He said quietly, a sad chuckle breathed against her.

She kept her closed her eyes over for an extra moment, feeling conflicted in a way she hadn’t since trying to decide if she should come North. It wasn’t easy, it _hurt_ , in a way she'd forgotten pain could feel, deeper than her skin, but she made herself pull back before she shifted away and out of his arms.

She would fight, she swore as she redressed. She would defend the place, and the people she loved, she thought, buckling her straps and donning her shawl.

Gendry held out the weapon he'd made her, arming her. She took it with pride, she took it with as much love as she could. She was ready. She'd meet the face of death today, and the God of death behind him if was her time to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I wrote this very quickly, didn't let myself think about it too much and didn't edit. So, sorry if it sucks. The opportunity seemed prime for some good paralleling so I took it.
> 
>  
> 
> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


End file.
